Regalo
by DespairPrincess
Summary: Al comienzo el muchacho le había resultado un poco molesto, pero había aprendido a lidiar con él, y tanto él como sus amigos ya eran casi uno más en la pequeña familia que tenía en su finca. Y, como parte de su familia, merecía un regalo muy especial.


_Disclaimer: Kimetsu no Yaiba no es de mi pertenencia, ni sus personajes ni nada._

_..._

* * *

**Reg****alo**

Desde bien temprano en la mañana, la finca mariposa se encontraba llena de vida; las pequeñas ayudantes llevaban las medicinas a los heridos que descansaban en la enfermería, mientras Aoi tendía la ropa, y Shinobu, en su oficina, daba un último chequeo a la herida más reciente que tenía a Inosuke rondando por ahí.

Al comienzo el muchacho le había resultado un poco molesto, pero había aprendido a lidiar con el ruidoso cazador, al punto de que resultaba ser bastante dócil con ella. Era como un niño pequeño, y de vez en cuando, mientras lo trataba, a Shinobu le venía a la mente la imagen de un hermanito revoltoso. Si era sincera, podría decir de que hasta le agradaba bastante.

-¡Que bien, Inosuke-kun! Mantuviste la promesa de no sacarte las puntadas, y tu herida ya sanó. Eres un buen chico~ -felicitó tras quitar las vendas del antebrazo del mencionado, sonriéndole inconscientemente.

Inosuke, mirando fijamente a Shinobu desde la seguridad de su mascara, sintió una calidez familiar embargarlo tras sus palabras. Rápidamente salió del estupor que le causaban las muestras de _afecto_ (como Tanjiro solía llamarlas), riendo estruendosa y orgullosamente.

-Wahaha, pues claro, soy el rey de la montaña después de todo, ¿cómo rompería una promesa a mi subordinada?

Shinobu lo acompañó con una risita cálida, inflando un poco más el ego de Inosuke al ver que alguien reconocía su grandeza, cuando un cuervo entró por la ventana, tomando a ambos cazadores por sorpresa.

"Kocho Shinobu, Hashibira Inosuke, deben dirigirse hacia el norte. Hay avistamientos de varios demonios en la ciudad más cercana." Graznó con fuerza, posándose en el escritorio que había entre ambos.

-Ara, ¿tenemos una misión juntos, Inosuke-kun? Que inusual~ -dijo Shinobu, cerrando el expediente en el que llevaba el registro de las lesiones del chico. Se puso en pie, siendo imitada por el chico con cabeza de jabalí aunque, contrario a lo que esperaba este, la pilar no se dirigió a la puerta sinó a los archivadores, desde donde le volvió a hablar-. ¿Podrías pedirle a Aoi-chan que venga, por favor? Ah, y partiremos a la misión luego de comer.

Como respuesta recibió un resoplido entusiasmado, y vio al muchacho correr por el pasillo mientras reía estruendosamente. Era totalmente como un niño pequeño, rió mentalmente Shinobu, mientras seguía buscando expedientes en lo que su ayudante llegaba.

La tarde cayó bastante pronto en los terrenos de la finca mariposa, acompañada de un frío inusual por esas épocas del año. En la gran puerta de la finca, Inosuke tiritaba levemente mientras aguardaba a que Shinobu diera las últimas indicaciones a las niñas y saliera, para poder marcharse a la misión.

-Vaya, ¿no llevarás tu uniforme de cazador para la misión en la ciudad, Inosuke-kun? -preguntó con sincera curiosidad la pilar, en cuanto se acercó al chico.

-No, es incómodo. Prefiero tener los brazos libres para luchar -explicó quedamente, moviendo un poco los brazos para entrar en calor.

-¿Quizás puedas usar un haori? Así los brazos quedarían bastante más libres que con la ropa, estarías más protegido y no pasarías frío -sugirió Shinobu, con una sonrisa al ver que Inosuke no rechazaba la idea; dándole una fugaz mirada a Aoi, que los miraba desde lejos, la chica de coletas corrió hacia su oficina en busca de algo.

-¿Haori? -murmuró Inosuke algo confuso, comprendiendo a que se refería Shinobu en cuanto esta señaló la tela que siempre llevaba sobre los hombros. Gruñó un par de veces, pensando en la idea de llevar uno similar, pero no acababa de convencerle-. Hm, no creo que haya uno tan genial como para que el gran Inosuke lo lleve.

Esas palabras fueron como un desafío para Shinobu, que sonrió conteniendo las ganas de hacer algún comentario mordaz hasta que Aoi volvió a ese lugar, cargando dos bultos entre los brazos.

-Ara, entonces tendré que regalarle a alguien más este haori. Iba a dártelo en, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, _navidad_, pero en vista de que no es _tan genial_ como para que lo uses, buscaré a alguien que sí lo quiera -replicó con la voz cargada de ponzoña y diversión, tomando uno de los bultos y extendiéndolo. Frente a ella, un haori negro con el interior de piel de jabalí, del tamaño perfecto para Inosuke, parecía relucir a ojos del chico; grande fue su decepción cuando la chica lo alejó de él y lo colgó en su brazo.

-¿¡Ah!? -Una venita de ira pareció remarcarse sobre la cabeza de jabalí de Inosuke en cuanto Shinobu tomó el segundo bulto, mostrando un haori igual al primero, que rápidamente reemplazó al que ya estaba vistiendo.

-Estoy lista, ¿partimos ya a la misión, Inosuke-kun? -dijo Shinobu, aún sonriente, logrando exasperar a Inosuke.

El chico le arrebató bruscamente el haori negro de las manos a Shinobu, y sin mirar, pues le mantuvo la mirada a la chica en todo momento, se puso la cálida y bastante familiar tela sobre los hombros. Una risita sincera reemplazó la maliciosa de Shinobu, que se le acercó para acomodar bien el haori, y levantó su mano derecha entre ambos al acabar.

-Bien, así no pillarás un resfriado. Promete que no te lo quitarás hasta que acabemos la misión, ¿sí? Una promesa de meñique.

Con la sonrisa torpe oculta tras la cabeza de jabalí, y un aura de comodidad notable, Inosuke enlazó su meñique al de Shinobu, embobado mientras la oía entonar la canción que le seguía a esa promesa.

**...**

En cuanto perdió de vista a ambos cazadores, Aoi soltó la carcajada que llevaba conteniendo desde que Shinobu, más temprano, le había mostrado los haori que había conseguido.

Entendía que hubiera conseguido unos haoris de invierno a juego para todas las chicas de la finca, era un lindo detalle. Entendía que Tanjirou, Nezuko, Inosuke y Zenitsu pasaban tanto tiempo en la finca que todas les habían tomado cariño, Shinobu incluída, por lo que era natural querer incluírlos en el regalo. Y aunque entendía que, con el tiempo, todos ellos se habían convertido en una manada de revoltosos hermanitos para la pilar, no lograba entender por qué todos los haoris, en letras pequeñas pero notorias, tenían un mensaje de "_Si me pierdo, por favor, llevar con Shinobu_".

Menos el de la propia pilar, ya que en el suyo el mensaje decía "_Yo soy Shinobu_". Ah, la sonrisa burlona que tenía Shinobu se lo aclaró de inmediato; los apreciaba lo suficiente como para _humillarlos sutilmente_ a la par de demostrarles su cariño.

Aoi pensó que jamás encontrarían el momento de usar esos haoris, ya que la pilar casi no salía de la finca acompañada, por lo que, el que la ocasión de estrenarlos se haya dado tan pronto, le resultaba cuando menos hilarante.

Y su risa se volvió incontenible en cuanto recordó que Inosuke no sabía leer, por lo cual no se enteraría de nada hasta que alguien se lo hiciera notar. El autoproclamado rey de la montaña se llevaría una gran humillación si alguien conocido lo viera, ah, de solo pensarlo le faltaba el aire.

...

* * *

...

Y bueno, hasta aquí esta... cosa. Se me ocurrió tras ver un post de la página de facebook "_**Situaciones impropias con personajes de Kimetsu no Yaiba**_", y pues la idea cambió bastante, pero de ahí me inspiré (?)

¿Qué? ¿Sienten que me quedó chafa? ¿Les gustó? ¿También creen que mi summary es un asco? ¿Ustedes también se inspiran de weas random que ven en sus inicios de facebook? ¡No lo sé, así que si gustan dejarme un review con su opinión o simplemente haciendo plática, sería bien lindo!

Maybe algún día vuelva a escribir algo para el fandom, por ahora... *se desvanece* (?)


End file.
